The present invention relates to an image sensor; and, more particularly, to a photodiode of a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor where the photodiode is called a pinned photodiode or a buried photodiode.
Generally, a CMOS image sensor is an apparatus to convert an optical image into electrical signals and employs MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors. A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, as a kind of image sensor, has been widely known. As compared with the CCD image sensor, the CMOS image sensor may be easily driven with the various scanning schemes and integrated with a signal processing circuit on one-chip. Therefore, the CMOS image sensor may miniaturize its size and reduce the fabricating cost by using a compatible CMOS technology and lower the power consumption.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional unit pixel of a CMOS image sensor is composed of a pinned photodiode (PPD) and four NMOS transistors. The four NMOS transistors include a transfer transistor 102 for transferring photoelectric charges generated in a pinned photodiode to a sensing node, a reset transistor 104 for resetting the sensing node in order to sense a next signal, a drive transistor 106 for acting as a source follower and a select transistor 108 for outputting data to an output terminal in response to an address signal.
The reset transistor 104 and the transfer transistor 102 are made up of a native NMOS transistor so that the charge transfer efficiency is improved. The native NMOS transistor having a negative threshold voltage can prevent electron losses from being generated by a voltage drop due to a positive threshold voltage and then contribute the charge transfer efficiency to be improved.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional unit pixel of the CMOS image sensor includes a P+ silicon substrate 201, a P-epi (epitaxial) layer 202, a P-well region 203, field oxide layers 204, a gate oxide layer 205, gate electrodes 206, an Nxe2x88x92 diffusion region 207, a P0 diffusion region 208, an N+ diffusion region 209 and oxide layer spacers 210. A pinned photodiode (PPD) has a PNP junction structure in which the P-epi 202, the Nxe2x88x92 diffusion region 207 and the P0 diffusion region 208 are stacked. Such a pinned photodiode includes two p-type regions, each of which has the same potential so that the Nxe2x88x92 diffusion region 207 is fully depleted at a pinning voltage.
Since the transfer transistor having the transfer gate Tx is made up of a native transistor, an ion implantation process for adjusting transistor characteristics (threshold voltage and punch-through characteristics) may be omitted in the p-epi layer 202 which acts as a channel beneath a transfer gate Tx. Accordingly, the NMOS transistor (native transistor) having a negative threshold voltage may maximize the charge transfer efficiency. The N+ diffusion region 209 (the sensing node) is made up of a highly doped N+ region between the transfer gate Tx and the reset gate Rx, thereby amplifying a potential of the sensing node according to an amount of transferred charges.
Since a doping concentration of the P-epi layer 202 is lower than that of the P+ silicon substrate 201, the p-epi layer 202 may increase a photosensitivity by increasing the depletion depth of the pinned photodiode. Also, the highly doped P+ silicon substrate 201 beneath the P-epi layer 202 improves the sensor array modulation transfer function by reducing the random diffusion of the photoelectric charges. The random diffusion of charges in the P+ silicon substrate 201 leads to the possible xe2x80x9cmiscollectionxe2x80x9d of the photoelectric charges by neighboring pixels and directly results in a loss of image sharpness or a lower modulation transfer function. The shorter minority carrier lifetime and higher doping concentration of the P+ silicon substrate 201 significantly reduces the xe2x80x9cmiscollectionxe2x80x9d of photoelectric charges since the charges are quickly recombined before diffusing to the neighboring pixels.
Since the pinned photodiode is formed on a predetermined region of the P-epi layer 202 between the field oxide layer 204 and the transfer gate Tx, it is impossible that the pinned photodiode may increase its unit area without reducing a integration degree. Also, the pinned photodiode may not increase its unit area beyond a design rule. When the design rule of the CMOS image sensor is less than 0.25 xcexcm, the photosensitivity and resolution of the CMOS image sensor is reduced.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a photodiode of an image sensor that may increase a unit area of the photodiode with maintaining a constant integration degree, thereby increasing a photosensitivity.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photodiode used in CMOS image sensor for sensing light from an object, the photodiode comprising: an uneven surface for increasing an area of a PN junction of the photodiode, whereby the increased PN junction area improves a light sensitivity of the photodiode, a semiconductor layer of a first conductive type; at least one trench formed in the semiconductor layer to a predetermined depth; a first diffusion region of the first conductive type formed in sidewalls of the trench and at bottom of the trench; and a second diffusion region of a second conductive type formed beneath the first diffusion region, wherein a portion of the first diffusion region is directly in contact with the semiconductor layer.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photodiode used in CMOS image sensor for sensing light from an object, the photodiode comprising: an uneven surface for increasing an area of a PN junction of the photodiode, whereby the increased PN junction area improves a light sensitivity of the photodiode, a semiconductor layer of a first conductive type; at least one protrusion protruded from a surface from the semiconductor layer; a first diffusion region of the first conductive type formed beneath a surface of the protrusion; and a second diffusion region of a second conductive type formed beneath the first diffusion region, extending to the surface of the semiconductor layer, wherein a portion of the first diffusion region is directly in contact with the semiconductor layer.